Back Channel
Back Channels (バックチャンネル Bakku Channeru) are shown to be Special Routes, between the realms of space itself, used by few and selected individuals in order to travel smoothly through the hardship of the Gourmet World. In other words, this world between Physical and Spirit World can be used for a variety of purposes, such as mentioned before, the purpose of stealthy travelling through places since any form of sense is practically useless. Apparently, it was created back then when ANOTHER surpassed the Speed of Light to escape Moon's powers, making those paths of space and time. The Back Channel can be accessed by living beings due to the fact that time still flows in it. Although, it was proven in many occasions that finding a single Back Channel can be one real difficult task even for the most skilled. One can access a Back Channel by ingesting the Food King NEWS. Concept Parallel to the Physical World is the Back Channel, a world that allows any individual to enter and appear in any other part of it's opposite, without being detected or even picked up by any being. In actuality, these paths are actually the swimming paths of ANOTHER, who was able to break beyond the speed of light to enter into the Spirit World in order to avoid becoming the meal for the Ruler of Area 6. In most cases, no one is easily able to gain access to these path ways and often need to fulfill specific requirements to gain the ability to enter one. Once they fulfill it, not only can they enter it themselves, but some are able to openly manipulate it to their own advantage and create their own Safe Zone and travel a great distance for a period of time. Requirement to Enter To have the ability to find a path into the Back Channel, a person must first consume the Food King, PAIR since one half falls into the Spirit World due to the channel reside in between both living and spirit world. Once consumed, they gain the ability to see Food Spirits and into the Back Channel itself. The second requirement is after the consumption of PAIR, the person must consume NEWS in order to trigger a metamorphosis that allows them to enter into it and exit out. Not only that, but it is also able to be manipulated outside in the normal world, allowing any normal creature to enter it without any trouble. Abilities Warp Road (ゆがみの道 (ワープ路道) Yugami no Michi (Wāpu Rodō)) is the basic form of the Back Channel that many can often use, even those who just learn how to enter it. They focus their own energy around their bodies and go through the pathway at incredible speeds, finding one opening that leads them to their destination. Not only that, but when used, no trace of the user is able to be detected by even the strongest of people, making it the perfect way to sneak on an opponent. Warp Kitchen (ゆがみの台所 (ワープキッチン) Yugami no Daidokoro (Wāpu Kitchin)) is another type of Back Channel that is often used by master chefs who have gained the ability to enter it. Unlike Warp Road, the user does not need to enter the world, only expand the rip into the physical world and control it. Once they succeed, they are able to create a special room that slows down time around the physical space to allow chefs to prepare ingredients that would normally take around hundreds to thousands of years to prepare. Warp Maze (ワープ迷路 Wāpu Meiro) is a Back Channel used by those who require more of a challenge from the Gourmet World or from those looking for a challenge from a rival. It is usually only used by those trying to escape their enemies or trying to get the upper hand in a fight against their enemies. To enter, one must have a clear mind or else they can get lost very easily. The maze itself slows down ones momentum, therefore, one needs to find their exit quickly or else they will slow down and lose all their energy. Sometimes, people lead inexperienced enemies into it, having them get lost on purpose; on occasions, they go in after them and fight them while their energy is lower. Drawback *Due to how much energy it takes to keep the space around an object, one cannot use this for long periods of times and will often have to cancel it to converse calories. Though it's been revealed that the best way to regain energy from using it too long is to eat EARTH, one of the Legendary Food Kings that exist within the Gourmet World. Trivia *There is no permission needed to use the Back Channel, but a user must gain approval for the consumption of PAIR in order to use and enter it. *Different variations of the Back Channel can be created, but have to be approved by an Admin. Category:Ability Category:Gourmet World Category:Location